Just A Little Kiss
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: It was just a dare and a little kiss which is what she had originally told herself. Cartman/Rydia -OC one-shot-


**Title**: Just a little kiss

**Characters**: Rydia Hail, Eric Cartman, Rocco Hail, Maddy Hail, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Pip Pirrup, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak and a few others.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: It was just a dare and a little kiss which is what she had originally told herself.

**Pairings**: Ryman or Cardia (Cartman/Rydia?) I don't know which one…

**Warnings!** Kissing, swearing and South Park.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South Park characters; they all belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**A/N: **Okay, so I have to explain this a little because I really should be working on my Stolovan, which I'm still working on by the way so don't kill me, and this is…weird, in a way.

So, back when I had first created Rydia, I gave myself two choices for who I wanted her crush to be (Three if you count Bebe as being a back-up) and one of them was Cartman. At the time, I was actually going to make her have a crush on Cartman until I decided that no, her and Cartman wouldn't really fit as a couple. So in the end, I just made it where she got dared at a party to kiss Cartman and that was that. In a nostalgic moment of mine, I started thinking back to when I first made Rydia and wanted to write a one-shot of that one passing moment known as…Cartman/Rydia: The dare kiss~! :B But this isn't canon in my OC world. Well, half of it isn't, anyway.

Also, there are some few guest stars in here by random OC's. Guess who? ;)

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Rydia sat up, leaning a little into Pip who sat next to her and scratched at her blonde hair that was tied into a semi-decent half-up, half-down. She had only been at this party for an hour and a half and already she had been embarrassed in front of half of the boys in her class and Bebe had pecked her on the lips, slightly, which definitely made her question her sexuality. She would have to have Rocco explain it to her because he seemed pretty secure with his what with all the boyfriends and girlfriends he picked up.<p>

All the Mr Garrison pupils sat in one awkwardly shaped circle in a dimly lit room where everyone was spinning a bottle and the person who the bottle landed on would pick someone and ask them truth or dare and that was that. It was basically just a mixed up version of 'spin the bottle' and 'truth or dare'. And so far, Rydia had gotten off lucky by the fact that she had picked truth twice and all they had asked her was how many boys she had kissed and which teacher annoyed her most and she had only had one dare which was to sing to Barbie Girl with Butters. The embarrassing part being that Butters was Barbie which meant she was stuck as Ken…Give them credit, they were only thirteen.

Everyone looked pretty nervous at this point because it was halfway into the game and since not a lot of people had kissed yet, Bebe was saying that things would have to get wilder.

"I'm not too sure this game is all that great, guys" Kyle piped up, his cheeks flushed as he noticed Bebe's eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Oh God, everyone pause for a few minutes, the Jew is having a pussy moment" Cartman sneered, his face showing how much he wanted to get this game over and done with.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle shouted, his tone rising in pitch with his shout.

"Ay, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman shouted back, his fists clenching.

"Guys, can we just carry on with the game, please?" Stan's voice sounded desperate and no-one could blame him because all everyone in the room wanted to do was get the game rolling and Cartman and Kyle's fight wasn't helping to move it along.

Kyle settled down but not before giving Cartman one more glare and then Wendy spun the bottle. Everyone watched with baited breath as the plastic object spun round and round and round…

And eventually, came to a stop on Rydia.

Rydia's blue eyes widened and her throat became dry as she watched Wendy smile.

"Truth or dare, Rydia" She asked, her voice dripping with pleasantness.

"Tru-"

Rydia was just about to say truth when Bebe smirked and held her hand up.

"No way, Rydia, you've done way too many truths; it's your turn for a dare"

Rydia flushed as everyone watched her and she nodded, her hair flopping with her movements. She would have ran away at this point because, believe me, she was one of the fastest runners at this school but she knew that somebody in this group would've been able to run as fast as her and she had no doubt in her mind that she wasn't exactly strong enough to hoard off the attacker if they caught her.

Rydia gulped and spoke in a low, feeble voice "Dare…"

Wendy looked nervously at Rydia but Bebe just leaned into Wendy's ear with a devilish smirk planted on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. Wendy nodded as Bebe spoke before her own blue, almost lavender, eyes widened at the dare and she turned hastily towards Bebe. She whispered something harshly in her ear before Bebe whispered something equally as harsh back.

Rydia watched this exchange with a panicked look in her eyes. Beside her, Ella gave her arm a comforting squeeze and Anza smiled at her and across from her Kaylen nodded while Sydney gave her thumbs up with a big grin plastered on her face. James smirked at her and leaned forward, ruffling her hair slightly. Karen looked at her shyly, giving her an encouraging pat on the back. Rydia just huffed and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to look as determined as possible. On the other side of the circle to her, she saw Cartman watching her with a smirk and she had to stop herself from painting her cheeks with a nice rosy colour at the prospect of actually embarrassing herself in front of him.

Wendy then looked away from Bebe and closed her eyes. Once reopening them, she looked at Rydia with uneasiness that made the pit of Rydia's stomach churn.

Rydia felt her hands tremble and the nape of her neck sweat with the tension of what her dare was. What was with this entire atmosphere in the air just for her silly dare? Oh hey, that rhymed…Hehe…

Wendy then sighed and fluffed her purple hair, her eyes boring into Rydia's.

"Rydia, your dare is to…"

As the silence at the end of that sentence hung in the air, Rydia felt her breath hitch and her fingers start twitching of their own accord to any nervous situation. Her foot also started tapping at an alarming pace on the floor due to her nerves acting up. Everyone leaned forward into Wendy before Wendy finally breathed out the dare that everyone wanted to hear.

"…Kiss Eric Cartman"

Rydia's face, all but her cheeks which flushed at the sentence, paled. Everyone around her ooh'ed and ah'ed like they were all back in pre-school or something and Rydia couldn't have felt more embarrassed than at this moment in time.

Rydia turned to Pip only to see him shake his head in sympathy but gave her a weak smile as encouragement that did nothing for the poor blonde. Cartman glared at Wendy and Bebe and Rydia felt hope that maybe she could get out of this with the help of Cartman, who probably didn't even want to kiss the disgusting little weakling anyway considering he's probably seen her scar before and that must've turned him off of her.

Cartman clenched his fists and his face turned red with either fury or embarrassment, Rydia couldn't tell, and he hunched over with how big he was.

"Why the fuck would ah kiss her?" He screeched and Bebe found herself leaning back a bit at the pitch of it and Wendy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Because it's her dare" Wendy informed him as if he didn't already know.

"Ah fucking knows that but ah don't want to kiss her! You're such a hoe for even suggesting that ah kiss her!" Cartman yelled, his teeth clenching with irritation before he stormed over to the doorway of the living room and turned back to everyone. "Screw you gahs, ah'm going home" And with that, he was gone.

Everyone remained silent before Rydia herself got up and walked out, her shoulders hunched and her face hidden from view. No-one said a word, or even attempted to stop her and to be completely honest, Rydia didn't mind so much that no-one came to worry about her because it meant more alone time for her to be by herself and to have some thinking time.

Walking out of the house, Rydia headed for the pond, her eyes blurring slightly with the tears that had yet to leak. Sure, Cartman wasn't exactly a…crush, as such, but it hurt even to know that if Cartman didn't want to kiss her and felt that the act of kissing her was too _revolting_. If Eric T Cartman never wanted to kiss her, then that meant, no boy would _ever_ want to **kiss **her.

Sitting down on a bench, and clutching her polka dot jumper closer to her body as the wind nipped at her bare skin, Rydia contemplated on whether she should just go with girls. I mean, she was having these weird thoughts about girls recently so she always wondered whether that meant that she was a lesbian or just…bi-sexual. She likes boys a lot but…why was she even thinking over this? She would normally cry over something like this but it wasn't in her nature to sob over something as trivial as this.

Sitting there, and sighing to herself, Rydia started to trace patterns in the snow with her foot when another foot came crashing down on her picture she had just drawn. About to tell the guy or girl off for ruining what she had spent her hard work on, Rydia looked up and any words in her throat had died down. For there stood Cartman, looking like standing in front of her was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

Rydia felt disgusted with herself for sitting in front of him considering how much he hated it. She considered leaving and giving up her seat to him but stopped herself when he sat down next to her, not leaving his eyes from the pond in front of them.

Rydia's blue eyes flickered over to Cartman's chubby face before they moved away and she shuffled uncomfortably under the awkward silence. Cartman shifted next to her and she was kind of worried that he would hit her or something when all of a sudden, he spoke up.

"That dare was pretty fucking stupid, right?"

Rydia blinked, shocked at hearing him still trying to blow off the dare as nothing so as to get out of it. Her shocked expression only lasted for a couple of seconds however as he regained her composure and coughed, straightening up.

"Heh, yeah, I mean, what were they thinking?" She joked, hoping that her speech wasn't coming off as lame.

"They're gahls, that's why it's so totally lame. I mean, who would expect us to kiss?" Cartman said, an awkward smirk planted on his face.

"Uh, I'm a girl…" Rydia said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah, that's right!" Cartman said, oblivious to what he had said wrong.

Rydia sighed, feeling really lame right now. Her head hung a bit and she didn't know whether to feel slightly happy over the prospect of actually talking to Cartman or feel slightly off put by the fact that he was putting her down right now.

"But, you know, we should just get that dare over and done with. J-just to be able to say you did it!" Cartman blurted out, his chocolate brown eyes darting around everywhere but at Rydia.

"What..?" Rydia whispered out, stupidly.

"Look, ah was only offering and if you're going to act like such a gahl over it, then it's not going to work!" Cartman all but yelled, his cheeks going slightly red and his arms crossing over his chest.

Rydia smiled, slightly before she hid it and shook her head. Looking at Cartman with a determined look, she raised a fist in motivation. "Alright, let's get it over and done with then"

Cartman blinked before shuffling a bit and moving forward slightly. He shifted a couple of times as did Rydia and she had to try and get herself comfortable. She blushed and bit her lip, feeling awkward as this went on. Finally, she decided to speak up.

"Uh…I don't know how to do this…"

Cartman blinked. "Well, surely you've done this with others guys, how could you not know?"

Rydia shook her head, her whole face resembling a tomato and her fingers fumbling together. She looked down at her hands and mumbled out "Actually…I haven't had my first kiss yet…"

Cartman just stared at the blonde before bursting into a full, deep laugh. His raspy voice making the sound quite irritating and Rydia knew that if she could actually fight, she would have strangled Cartman by now.

"Ah can't believe you haven't had your first kiss yet. That is lame!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you haven't had your first kiss yet either!" Rydia yelled back, her face red and her blue eyes watering slightly.

There was silence and Cartman stared at her with a shocked expression painting his features. He then glared and shook his head.

"Well, with all the ladies that want meh, ah try to keep my profile low" He mumbled.

Rydia furrowed her eyebrows, actually thinking that to be true so she cursed herself and clenched her fists.

"Fine, so what? I haven't had my first kiss! But that do-"

She was cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto her own and a warm sensation spread into her heart and the pit of her stomach. Her cheeks flushed even worse than before and her hands tingled as they twitched at her sides, as her arms were grabbed by a pair of strong hands. She felt so light headed and her lips started feeling funny at the sensation of being kissed. However, there were no fireworks or roses making her fairytale ending turn happily ever after. It was just two awkward teens sharing a first kiss. She had no idea why Cartman would give up his first kiss to her of all people and she had no idea why she was letting him steal hers but something about this kiss…felt exciting and…nice.

When they parted, a loud smack filled the airs and they both panted slightly with the fog in the air clouding around their lips as they stared at each other and Cartman had yet to take his hands away from her arms.

Rydia looked into his brown eyes and felt her heart thump before she looked away and tried shuffling out of the hold he had on her. She blushed like mad and nibbled on her lower lip, trying to rid it of the warm touch it was feeling. Her hand clasped itself onto her right knee and her left hand fumbled with the strings on her jumper.

Cartman just sat there and scratched his brown hair under his blue and yellow hat, his podgy face showing an uncomfortable expression while his cheeks were painted with red.

Rydia shuffled in her seat before she stood up, her hands never leaning her jumper.

"Uh…I'm going to head on home. Tell the others we did the dare, okay?" Rydia then walked away before she turned away and gave Cartman a smile. "And thank you"

She had meant that in more than one way but he didn't have to know that. So, as she walked through her front door, in the typical lovestruck girl in all those damn chick flicks, Rydia slid down the door with a goofy smile on her face and a hand to her heart. Because there was nothing better than losing your first kiss especially to someone as unique, in good ways and bad ways, as Eric Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh boy, was that cheesy? But that was just a gist of what had happened when Rydia got dared to kiss Cartman. In the original plot of it, Rydia doesn't actually have a crush on Cartman and Cartman doesn't act that way towards the kiss. They both just share a simple peck on the lips but as I said earlier on, Rydia was originally going to end up with Cartman so I wanted to dabble in that for one time. It's only really short because this isn't a pairing that will be sticking around. But let me know what you think by reviewing~! :D


End file.
